Always time for a celebration
by Shinigamispit
Summary: Takes place after the manga. A celebration brings all Mustangs subordinates back to Central. Multiple parings with Ed Will be a Roy X Ed
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. **

**WARNING: this will be a Roy x Ed fic that means hot boy x boy love scenes. You don't like it don't read and don't bother flaming it gets my adrenaline pumping and I just write that much more ;)**

A PHONE CALL AWAY

The morning sun beat through the bedroom window viciously blinding Ed. How he wished he had his alchemy to block the sun. He laid in the bed before hearing two sets of feet going up the stairs. He ducked under the covers waiting for the assault.

"Daddy, daddy wake up wake up!"

Ed felt they bed bouncing whilst his two sons climbed on the bed. He soon felt the two smaller bodies pounce on him. Throwing the upper half of the cover off, he attacked the boys with tickles. The boys ran back downstairs very quickly.

He looked around the room remembering he now had leaded a normal life. No more alchemy, no more traveling just a normal house with a wife and two gorgeous boys. He was honestly bored, wonder if his old man had the same problem when they were born. The phone rang downstairs he decided to get up and go find something to eat.

"Ed, phone call!" Winry called up the stairs.

He walked to the door of the room "I'll be there in a minute do you have any customers down there?

"Yeah Mr. Holst and his wife are here."

_Damn _he thought turning around to grab a pair of jeans out of the dresser. He slipped them on they were hand made by granny Pinako so his auto-mail leg would fit properly into them. He grabbed a shirt and headed downstairs buttoning it while he walked down the stairs. The phone was at the bottom of the stairs near the front door. He picked up the receiver and stepped outside the door closing the door on the cord.

"Yeah."

"Fullmetal."

The voice on the other end of the line was all too familiar to him. "Roy do not call me that I'm not longer in the military."

"Alright, then how bout pipsqueak?"

"I've been growing you asshole."

Roy had been laughing on the other end.

"What the hell do you want?" Ed was not ready for this so early in the morning.

'Oh yeah, we are having a celebration party and everyone wanted you and Al to come."

"Al's in Xing still learning, him and May normally come back a few times a year."

"When are they expected to come by again?"

"Next month or the month after. What's the celebration for?"

"Havoc is finally able to return to duty he will be coming back in a few days. Everyone wants you to come over. You will won't you?"

Ed grew quite he did miss the traveling and he hadn't seen any of them in several years. This would be a great chance to have some free time.

"Fullmetal, you there?"

"Yeah I will be there."

"Okay, I'll call and get you a ticket"

"Thanks I will run down and pick it up today."

"Alright see you then Fullmetal."

"Alright bye." Ed stepped back into the house and hang up the phone. He walked into the kitchen and seen the leftovers from everyone else's breakfast and piled some on a plate and ate quickly.

Winry walked in.

"Was that the Colonel?"

"Yeah but he's a general now, he wanted me to go and visit."

"Are you going to go?"

"Yeah I figured I hadn't seen any of them for a few years I might as well."

Winry smiled at him and turned to go she had more work to do.

The rest of the day flew by quickly. After dinner he walked the way to the train station. The night was slightly cool he was glad he got to the station quickly they were about to close up.

"I have a ticket I need to pick up."

"Ah Ed it has been quite awhile since I seen you around here."

"Yeah I've been at home for a long time now; I'm going to see a friend back in central."

She handed him the ticket "See you tomorrow then."

"Huh" he looked at the ticket. Tomorrow 12 pm he normally didn't wake up till then guess he better get to bed early tonight.

He had gotten home everyone was in bed. He went to bed as well.

"Ed."

"Hm"

Winry turned and kissed him moving her hand down his chest and lower.

"I'm sorry Winry not tonight I have to get up early in the morning."

He turned from her and fell asleep immediately after he had gotten comfortable.

**Thank you for reading please review I feed off of them. I'm expecting 3 reviews for this chapter. As a reward I will post the next chapter. Till then…**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Warning: This will have a yaoi MxM relationship there's a Lime in there somewhere.

I shall be dedicating this chapter to SakuRa ElRiC NeKO - My one and ONLY Reviewer, I thank you very much. Come on people Review I have like 5 more chapters written and still going and there will be lime in chapter 3 and it just gets better. Well enough babbling here it is Chapter 2

TRAIN RIDE

"Ed…Ed… Ed…damnit wake up!" Winry had completely stripped the blankets from the bed. "Get your ass up!" there went the pillow from underneath his head.

"I'm up I'm up!" He looked at the stern look on his wife's face. Why did he have to get up so early anyways? He lay there a few more minutes trying to remember. Downstairs the phone rang.

"Ed phone."

He must have been pretty popular lately to have 2 phone calls in a week.

_Phone calls…_"Oh shit the train what time is it?" He grabbed the clock beside the bed it was 10:30.

He got out of the bed heading downstairs to the phone.

"Yeah."

"Fullmetal just calling to make sure you were awake; don't want you missing your train."

"I'm going to pack then be on my way"

"Okay then bye Fullmetal"

"Bye" he hung up the phone quickly

"ED WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT COMING DOWNSTAIRS IN YOUR UNDERWEAR.I HAVE CUSTOMERS IN THE MORNINGS"

He barely dodged the wrench flying at his head. He ran toward the stairs before another object flew at his head. Once upstairs he packed his clothing pants, shirts, pj's, underwear, socks, toothbrush and paste. He started out the bedroom then stopped, reached under the mattress to retrieve the tube underneath it and tucked it away in the inner pocket of the long red coat he wore the first time in a couple years. He always liked to be prepared, he never knew when he would need a release and his wife wasn't going to be there to relieve him.

He went downstairs and said goodbye to Winry, granny Pinako and his boys. Then he walked to the station. Upon arriving he saw that it was much busier than he had remembered. He boarded the train and began to read one of the books that he had brought.

It seemed like an eternity on the train, he had laid the book down and looked out the window for a bit he watched the sun set over the horizon.

"May I have this seat?"

"Yeah" Ed didn't bother to look up at the man asking for a seat just continued watching the sunset.

"Damn it's so hot on this car."

Ed heard the rustle of the clothing.

"Even without the coat it is still way too hot."

More clothes rustling. _Wait it is really chilly where I am sitting what is he talking about?_ Ed glanced up to see none other than the smug face of the now General Mustang. He was flushed red half naked in front of Ed.

"Wow even now it is still too hot."

The General continued to unbutton his pants slowly standing up. He let his pants fall to the ground revealing his lack of underwear.

"What the hell are you doing? Get your clothes on before they call security."

"Who will call?" The General stroked his own fully erect self.

His crotch was nearly eye level with Ed's face. Ed blankly looked around to only notice that he was no longer on the train but on the couch in the living room of Mustangs home.

_What the hell is going on? _ Ed started to get up when he was abruptly stopped when Mustang straddled his lap. He was still stroking himself now more vigorously than before.

"Roy please stop let me up."

"Ed… uhn… Ed… I'm… I'm…." The rocking action that mustang was doing was making his pants way too tight. He was defiantly enjoying what he was watching.

"Uhn.. I'm… about…"

The sight was so erotic he had always found himself attracted to both women and men. He wanted more of this, more of the man on his lap. He watched Roy put one finger into his own mouth swirling his tongue around it then he withdrew it and reached around to his backside. Ed knew exactly what Roy was going to do and he hastily started to unbutton his pants.

"to… uhn… Sir… Sir… Sir…"

He blinked himself awake. The steward was looking at him.

"Good you are awake do you need help with your baggage?"

Ed looked around he was indeed in central on the train and it was daylight outside. "No I can get them thank you." When he stood up he realized he had a slight problem as a side effect of the dream he had. He quickly picked up his book and suitcase and hurried off of the train using the suitcase as a cover up for his problem.

Okay Now Reviews anyone? Please?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Well thank you for the review xxedxwinryxx I appreciate knowing someone else was laughing at Ed's. I try to mix a little humor into my stories.

Well enjoy the next chapter!

Despising the dreams

Ed exited the train only to find the tallest and most bulky man there ever were.

"Major, good to see you."

He found himself involuntarily scooped up for the biggest hug he had ever received.

"Oh Edward it has been so long I am sure you have missed gazing upon my manliness!"

He put down Ed then ripped his shirt completely off. Ed smiled at the man finding his problem from earlier had been fixed, he just wasn't into big bulky guys.

"Let's go and see that stupid General so I can get my hotel room and go back to sleep."

Armstrong stopped and looked at him "I'm sorry Edward, but I have strict orders to take you to General Mustang's home."

"I'm fine with getting a hotel."

Armstrong gave him a gaze that would rival his sister's so he just decided to have it out with Mustang when he got home from work.

When they arrived at the home he looked it was the same home Mustang had been in since he moved to Central but it looked a little more unkempt from the last time he had seen it. They entered the home taking their shoes off at the door.

"He said to leave this with you." He handed Ed the key he had opened the door with. "I will show you to your room."

Ed did as he was told and followed the giant man around the house till he was showed to the bedroom. He immediately walked over to the bed and plopped on it "Lock the door on your way out, I'm taking a nap."

"Ed he has one rule, you must not move anything in the house around."

"Okay whatever" he tossed his jacket toward the giant man it didn't make it to the man it landed halfway and lay in a pile on the floor.

He heard the front door close. He decided to strip down to his boxers and get under the covers. The covers smelled of laundry soap and another smell that was distinctly Roy. He thought back to the dream that he had earlier that day. The sight of the General of his dream stroking himself had gotten him hard once again.

'_Damn this time it won't go away as easy as it did earlier.'_ He lay on his back and looked down realizing he had worn the one pair of boxers that were missing the fly button. He was standing fully erect and in full view. He got up and fetched his lube from his coat pocket. He sat on the bed once again. Squirting some of the lube onto his hand he rubbed it between his fingers warming it before placing his hand on himself.

He moved gently back and forth rubbing the head every few strokes He imagined the General stretching himself in front of him the tight ring squeezing the fingers sucking them in. He also remembered the flushed face of his the moment before he was about to climax those lips swollen and pink. Those lips would have looked excellent around his hardness oh the sight was way too much Ed reached his climax much sooner than he had thought he was going to. He refused to call out any name but his climax was still just as great. He came with force all over the bedroom floor.

He sat there and looked at his seed all over the floor. _ 'Damn I have to clean it up before he comes home he will kill me if he sees it.'_ After clean up he hopped onto the fluffy mattress went to sleep hoping for more pleasant dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist

Warnings: This story contains Yaoi, which means male x male relationships. If you are not comfortable with that then close the window or tab on your browser.

Xx-animeaddict-xX Thank you again for your reviews I appreciate them at least I know someone cares. Lots and lots of thanks to you.

Sorry it has been a bit since I've updated. Life's been crazy lately work has been a little hectic with me working doubles and such. I had a friend call me asking me to take in a 3 week old kitten that someone dropped off at my friend's store and it seems my Zoo never stops growing. Needless to say I have not gotten much sleep lately or been able to be on the net for more than 10 minutes. I have another story I'm putting up today to I have had a hard time with a title so it is up so check it out too. Oh the title is Ed and the Smurf. Well on to Celebration.

DAMN THE CLOTHES

"What the hell?" Ed was startled out of a deep sleep by someone on top of him.

"Damn it Ed, do not leave your clothes in the middle of the floor for me to trip on!" The voice was unmistakably familiar.

"Roy what are you doing?"

"I was trying to get you up to come eat the dinner I brought home." Roy finally managed a sitting position.

"Oh thanks. Why don't you turn on the light where you can see where you are going?"

Roy looked toward Ed "I won't be able to see either way."

Ed had forgotten that his eyesight was taken from him during the fight against the homunculi.

"Oh yeah sorry…"

"It's okay just please pick up after yourself from here on out." He turned and scooted his foot around till he found Ed's clothes and stepped over them. He continued to walk to the door.

"Watch ou-", Ed had forgotten about the coat till he had seen Roy trip on it. The room was small so he had caught Roy just in time before he had hit the door frame. "Sorry about that." Ed held the man until he moved. Ed's nose caught the smell that was distinctly Roy. He held him a little tighter; Roy's ear was now in front of his nose. Ed nibbled on the ear that was so close to him.

Roy moaned.

Ed moved down lower on the man's neck softly nipping the sensitive skin.

Roy moaned again."Ed" He gasped "Please stop."

Ed stopped and pushed Roy off of him. He grabbed the coat and ran out of the room. He put his coat on and stepped into his shoes and went out of the house.

Well that's it for this chapter next one will be up soon. Feel free to review can anyone guess where Ed will wind up next?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, wish I did but I don't.

Warnings: This story contains Yaoi, which means male x male relationships. If you are not comfortable with that then close the window or tab on your browser.

Sorry everyone it has been a long time since I updated again very sorry life is throwing stuff at me and making me procrastinate. I'm going to be working on a couple of xmas fics as well as a few others.

Talk with an old friend

Ed walked the street getting some unusual looks everyone he passed. He had stormed out in a hurry and just in his boxers and coat now his leg was freezing and where the automail began started hurt. He sat on a bench in a park trying to stay out of the wind; it was getting really cold and looked as if it was going to snow.

"Hey Boss, what are you doing?"

Ed looked up at the one questioning him. This man was the whole reason that he was here. Jean was standing there in a long brown coat just looking amazed at the sight he was viewing.

"I was just taking a walk. I must be getting back." Ed rose to his feet.

"Boss, do you have a habit of walking around with no pants in freezing weather?"

Ed stared at Jean. "Umm…it's a difficult story."

"Well I have a lot of time and some hot coffee upstairs in the hotel."

Ed followed Jean into the hotel. They entered the warm room and Ed realized that he really was cold "How did you know I was out there?"

"I was making coffee and looked out the window and seen your old coat and knew it had to be you." He poured 2 cups of the hot liquid into the mugs and sat the sugar down for Ed. "I was surprised it still fit you after all these years."

Ed sat down and started scooping sugar into the cup. "Yeah I can't use alchemy but Al still can and he made it a little bigger last time he came home."

They sat up and talked for the most of the night. Ed told him about his family back home and in turn he was told of the long rehab Jean had gone through. Ed's coat was now getting very warm he decided to take it off.

"Oh you never did tell me why you went out in your underwear and coat."

Ed had forgotten about that. "I got in a slight disagreement with the bastard and ran out of the house not even thinking about clothes."

"A lover's spat huh, everyone had been wondering when you two would get together like that."

Ed gulped down the coffee. "What do you mean by that? We never were together like that."

Jean's eyes were about as big as saucers; "What you never realized it he's always had a thing for you."

Ed was silent for a moment, "He never hesitated to take a woman to bed though."

"He hasn't been with anyone since he lost his sight."

"Yeah right." Ed had gotten up to get more coffee.

"No seriously Ed he can't perform anymore."

This time it was Ed's turn to stare.

"Oh shit! Don't tell him you know that, He would burn me to a crisp."

"Bullshit." Ed sat back down.

"No seriously he had tried several times with men and women he had no reaction."

Ed thought back to earlier when Roy had asked him to stop. If he really did indeed like him then why did he say that?

"I'm tired can I just crash here?" Ed didn't want to go back out into the cold.

"Yeah bed is in there." Jean pointed to the other room.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I still don't own FMA and by the looks of it I never will

Warning: this story contains Yaoi, which means sexy men getting it on. If you don't like it then go away.

Another warning!

For those of you who are strictly Roy x Ed, or Ed x Roy this chapter I will rate NC -17 but I will warn that it is Jean x Ed, yes I like a side of Jean with Ed. Sometimes to make things a little interesting, sometimes I just like a little slutty Ed.

This chapter is just smut if you wish you can skip it and the story line not be affected, well maybe a hint of it later but you don't need the details.

Well I hope you like it…

Night with an old friend

Ed woke up in the middle of the night the too warm bed. He felt the heat on his back. He turned to look over his shoulder, Jean had snuggled himself to Ed's back. He was very handsome when he slept. Ed got out of the bed and went to relieve the pressure in his bladder. He attempted to sneak back into the bed without waking Jean. He had just gotten comfortable and Jean pressed his body against the smaller body, his arm snaked its way around the small waist dangerously close to Ed's button less fly.

_Just try not to think about it and go back to sleep._ Jeans breath passed over Ed's neck making it worse. With every breath his erection grew and soon made its way to Jeans palm.

Jean's hand gently grasped the hardening erection and stroked slowly. The breathing in his ear quickened.

"Uhmm.. you were faking it."

"Whatever do you mean when I woke up this was in the palm of my hand," Jean stroked again "it would be mean to just ignore it."

Jean pushed Ed onto his back placing himself between Ed's legs. One hand remained on Ed's hardening member while the other caressed Ed's chest.

"Jean…" Ed was cut off by the others lips pressing against his. Jean chose that moment to pinch Ed's nipple causing a throaty moan come from the smaller man. Ed's mouth opened slightly allowing for Jean to skillfully caress the others tongue.

The kiss ended he was now trailing kiss' down Ed's neck stopping right below the collar bone and nipped at the skin enticing a moan from Ed.

"Jean… I …we…" Ed's could not form a sentence.

Jean kissing down Ed's chest, lightly sucking on a nipple causing Edward to moan loader he switched to the other side of the chest paying the other nipple just as much attention Ed moaned louder. Jean dipped his tongue into Ed's navel, Ed bucked against Jeans chest.

Jean worked his way down to the blonde bed of hair. Jean stopped touching Ed's hardened length and he removed the offending piece of clothing. He went back to the blonde curls massaging the area around the base slowly down to the scrotum massaging the testis inside. He lapped at Ed's tip much like a cat would to drink water. Jeans Eyes looked up to see Edward grasping at the sheets trying to hold in the moans. Jean took him slowly into his mouth sucking lightly. Fingers grasped at his hair urging him to swallow more of the engorged member. Ed's testis clenched, Jean moved off of Ed who was whimpering at the sudden loss of the warm mouth. Jeaned leaned over into the nightstand and pulled out a bottle of oil.

Jean placed himself between Ed's legs again. This time he nipped at the inner thigh of the younger mans leg. Ed felt Jeans finger at his rear entrance. Jean nipped his thigh slightly harder than he had been to distract from the intrusion of his finger.

He moved the finger slowly in then out again spreading as much oil as he could into the man. Ed moved toward his thrusting finger. He inserted another well oiled finger slowly scissoring inside Ed. Ed moaned in pleasure then one more finger was added. Jean fished around inside Ed trying to find the one spot that would make him scream. Soon Ed was riding his fingers again but the bundle of nerves was still not found.

"Jean… please…now."

Jean had never heard Ed speak in that tone. He was wanting it and it plainly showed. Jean swiftly took off his boxers. He poured the oil onto his rock hard length slathering it up roughly. He placed himself at Ed's entrance and hovered over Ed looking him face to face.

"Are you sure you want this Boss?"

It was all Ed could do to nod his head and pull on Jeans shirt to move him closer to him.

Jean slowly entered him.

Ed felt himself stretch around the mushroom tip. He prepared to feel the pain as he took Jean to the hilt. Jean started to move.

"Wait…" Ed winced in pain it had been several years since he took a man into him.

Jean waited till Ed bucked against him to move. He pulled out and in slowly at first then picking up speed with each thrust till they were going at a pace that shook the bed into the wall. Ed began pumping on his now aching erection. Jean finally found the place inside of Ed that sent him moaning. Jean slammed into him harder hitting the same spot over and over. The bed banged into the wall over and over while the neighbor pounded on it yelling. Niether really cared at this point.

"Jean... I'm...alm...osst" Ed didn't get the rest of his words out and he already spread his seed among their chests. His muscles contracted around Jean sending the older man over the edge spilling into Ed.

Jean fell on the bed beside Ed. They laid there in each other's arms for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that."Jean sat up rubbing both of his hands on his face.

Ed watched him; he had just betrayed his wife and his family. His home life had been boring lately this seemed to be what he needed. He knew winry wouldn't understand that he liked receiving as well as giving. He had taken a break for being the seme in the relationship to the uke and he had thoroughly enjoyed himself.

"It's okay, I enjoyed it too."

"Well then, feel free to come around any time."

"I might just do that."

Okay yeah it was smut but I hope everyone liked it. This is the first lemon I have posted, I consider the past two masturbation scenes limes. Well feel free to tell me how I did.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA never will -_- so I will never make any money from my perverted imagination

Warning: this fic contains yaoi that means I will soon have Ed and Roy doing very perverted things with each other.

Sorry it has taken a while for me to update I have put out 3 oneshots and a chapter of Ed and the Smurf. I had a little writers block for this one story but it seems to have worked it's way out…some.

Morning after fun

"Jean the phone's ringing." Ed elbowed the bare chest beside him. The phone was quickly silenced when the receiver was picked up.

"This is Jean"

The voice on the other end of the receiver was all too clearly heard.

"Hey have you seen Ed?"

Jean looked at the man beside him shaking his head "No Boss I haven't seen him in years. Why do you ask?"

"He's in town and he left the house upset yesterday and I haven't seen him since. If you do happen to see him then let me know"

"Why did he leave? Did you finally jump him or what?" Jean lay across the bed landing on Ed's chest.

"What makes you think I would jump him?"

Jean laughed "Why not? He's smart and sexy that's a rare combination. Hell you never know he even might be able to solve your problem." Jean leaned more toward Ed's head so he could hear a little better.

"That's the whole problem; I reacted."

"So what exactly were you two doing?"

"I was tripping all over his clothes he left in the middle of the floor so I wasn't doing anything."

Jean loved this little game of Q & A "So what was he doing then?"

Ed gave Jean a glare.

"I tripped on his clothes he haphazardly left in the floor then fell on his bed. If falling once wasn't bad enough I fell on the way out of the room but he caught me and for some odd reason he…" Roy paused. "Anyways I told him to stop before I made a fool out of myself."

"You should've done it."

"WHAT? He's married and has 2 kids it would be wrong to take their father from them."

"Guess I can't argue with that. But what if he's not happy with them? He may be happier with you."

"Doesn't matter he belongs with them not me. What would he do with a broken down old man?"

"There are lots of things, like arguing all the time then screwing till the break of day, it would never be dull and I'm sure you would rather have his company over some old nursemaid. Hell, we could even get you two hitched if you want, it may not be totally legal but we could have a ceremony."

"You keep telling yourself that. Listen you see him tell him to call the office or come by."

"Okay I will, talk to you later then." Jean hung up. He looked at the blond. He was deep in thought. Jean rose to his feet, "Just call him later."

He never got a reply Ed had already rolled his back toward the blond and fallen from whatever thoughts and into sleep once again.

Ed awoke to the smell of breakfast. He looked through the bedroom door into the living area. Jean was sitting up the table with food. Ed hadn't eaten since yesterday morning and the food smelled good enough to coax him out of the warm bed. He trudged over to the table.

"About time you got up."

"Eh, I had a rough day yesterday I should be able to sleep all day."

"Well no sleeping here for now. I'm about to check out in an hour."

Ed's hunger was apparent in the way he was shoveling food into his mouth,

"Ed, you should go back to the bosses after this."

"I planned on it, walking around in boxers and a jacket is not something I want to do all day."

"Make sure you call when you get there let him know you are okay."

"I will." Then came the silence

The silence was soon getting awkward.

"Do you like General Mustang?"

Ed nearly choked on his pancake at the question "He's alright, but he still can be an ass."

"If you like him then I doubt he would turn you down. But make sure you are serious about him before you make a move."

Ed sat in silence the rest of the meal. Jean cleared the plates then started packing his belongings.

"Where are you staying tonight?" Ed leaned on the doorframe watching Jean.

Jean must have been expecting his question since he handed Ed a piece of paper. "Here's the address just in case you have an emergency, its check out time lets go."

He pushed by Ed and put his case down waiting on Ed to catch up to him. When Ed got close enough Jean caught Ed's lips in a delicate kiss. "If you want a screw buddy come find me if you want a partner talk to Roy." He strode out of Ed's sight before he snapped too. Ed looked back into the room the conversation had taken place.

"What do I want?" he spoke aloud to himself.

"Well I know that I want to clean that room if you don't mind."

Ed stepped aside letting the older lady into the room. Taking one last glance at the room then he walked away.

He was going to go for a walk to try to clear his head and figure out what he really wanted. Every time he looked at the passerby's he seen the unusual reactions which instilled the need to go get his wallet and clothes from Roy's. Before he knew it he was standing on the steps fishing thru the jacket for the key that Armstrong had given him.

Soon in the house he walked upstairs and into the shower. He walked nude into his room and started fishing through his bag for clothes.

"Oh my…"

Ed jumped at the unexpected woman's voice.

"I'm sorry master Edward. I did not know you were in the house." The lady had her back to him now.

"Are you one of his women?"

The lady turned around quickly. "You are mistaken Master Edward I am merely Master Mustang's maid and cook. I have never seen any other person in this home. He told me yesterday that he was to have company then described you and I guessed that you were the young boy in the pictures on his desk downstairs." The girl blushed slightly for some reason. "Well I'm sorry Master Edward but I must attend to my duties. Master Mustang said to please contact him as so as you can." With that she walked off to Roy's room.

He was finished dressing by the time she had left he brushed his hair leaving it unbound and then left to go to headquarters to see the General. He had walked the streets of central so often he walked without even paying attention his feet directed him to Roy's office. He stopped in front of the door. What was he waiting for he rose his hand to knock then stopped and pushed the doors open instead. He walked in and the room went silent he plopped down on the couch like he always had and leaned his head back.

"Good to hear you're still alive Ed." Roy called thru his open office door

"How did you know it was me?"

"The way you barged in was the same as you always have." Roy looked in Ed's direction and smirked.

It was now that he was bombarded with questions from Breda, Falman, Fuery, and even Hawkeye. After a couple hours of answering Roy interrupted them.

"Edward,"

The room went silent.

"Why don't we go get something for lunch?"

Ed thought for a moment "Yeah sure."

Roy got up and Ed watched as everyone stepped out of his path. He was motioned to follow Roy. They walked down the streets Roy waving a bamboo pole in front of him. He watched in awe as Roy navigated the busy streets near HQ. He stopped at a small café.

"Ah General it is good to see you today would you like to sit inside or outside." The waitress seemed very familiar with him.

Roy looked up as if to be seeing the sky. "It is going to rain soon we shall sit inside today." The lady took his arm in hers and guided him to a secluded seat in the back of the café. The hostess left to get Ed a menu.

Ed was puzzled" How?"

"I can smell the rain coming."

"Smelling rain, that's a new one."

"Ed I depend on the rest of my senses to go through everyday life they function a little better than yours."

They followed the waitress into a private room in the back of the restaurant. They took their seats till the waitress came back to them and handed Ed the menu; took their drink order then left.

Ed gazed over the menu. "What's good?"

"There are several things good on it would you like me to order you something."

Ed thought it over, "Sure that's fine."

Roy ordered their food. Ed was taking in the décor on the room. It seemed to be decorated with festive masks in deep hues and silver or gold accents some were covered in sequins and others in feathers. Roy rose and trotted off Ed was curious what he was doing. He returned a moment later.

"If you would like to wash up the bathroom is on the other side of that wall. Ed figured it would be good manners to wash up first. When he returned their food was on the table and Roy had already started to dig in fingers first. He sat and watched Roy eat the noodles with his fingers.

"Not going to use a fork."

"I don't normally eat with utensils anymore. It's easier with fingers and I find everything tastes better that way."

"Well if you say so." He grabbed his fork and dug into his own plate.

"Here try this." Roy held out a piece of white meat towards Edward.

He remembered the phone call with Havoc earlier that day; he suddenly felt like teasing Roy and leaned forward to eat the piece of meat out of Roy's fingers. He looped his tongue around the meat and took it from him then sucked on the tips of Roy's fingers.

"Yeah it does taste better without the fork." Ed smirked at Roy who was now a dark shade of pink. "You want to try mine."

"No thank you I already have had that." He scooped up another finger full of food.

"Well fine then."Ed moved his seat out and stood beside Roy he sat one hand on Roy's thigh and with the other he took Roy's wrist and guiding his hand toward his mouth stealing the bite Roy was about to take. "I like this dish a little better than my own."

Roy turned an even darker shade of red, that time.

"Ed this is my plate to eat not yours."

"Fine, fine." He watched Roy slide around on the chair trying to get more comfortable.

"Ed how's your family?"

"They're fine. The boys are already learning basic alchemy. The day before you called Van brought me a train he had made."

"They are following after their prodigy father already."

"Yeah, Van's only 3 and already practicing alchemy."

"Let's just hope they don't take after your height."

"YOU Bastard! I am not short anymore this is average Height!"

Roy laughed "Sure keep telling yourself that."

"Ass."

"Anyways the celebration for Jean is tonight is at a bar called Madame Christmas', do I need to have someone pick you up at my home or are you going to hang around at office?"

Ed thought for a moment. "I need to get something nice to wear before going."

"hmm. You never cared what others thought about your looks before. Why do you care now?"

Ed shoved the last bite of his food into his mouth.

"Time changes people Roy, would it really be a crime to dress up nice for my old friend's welcome back party?"

"I really guess not, I should probably do the same. Are you finished Fullmetal?"

"Yes it was good thank you."

"Then we should be going."

Okay this was a long chapter because it was part of chapter 6 and the complete chapter 7


End file.
